florriefandomcom-20200214-history
Live a Little (song)
"Live a Little" is a song performed by Florrie. It was released first for free, on April 3, 2013"Florrie - Live A Little by Florrie". SoundCloud. April 3, 2013. Retrieved from https://soundcloud.com/florrie/florrie-live-a-little, and a few days later on iTunes, on April 11, 2013"Live a Little - Single by Florrie on Apple Music". UK iTunes Apple. April 11, 2013. Retrieved from https://itunes.apple.com/gb/album/live-a-little-single/631506506. The song was written by Florrie, Brian Higgins, Luke Fitton, Tim Deal, Dion Howell, Thaila-Jade Phillips, Lee Voss, Carla Williams, and Anne Yuill. Apparently, due to its inclusion in a 2014 album sampler that surfaced onto the internet in mid-2014"Florrie - Album Sampler". Discogs.com. 2014. Retrieved from https://www.discogs.com/es/Florrie-Album-Sampler/release/9946653, "Live a Little" was intended to be included in the final track listing of Florrie's debut album in 2014, but the project was shelved and the song remained as a non-album single. A remix of the song, handled by Cats Hero, debuted on May 15, 2013, through Florrie's official SoundCloud"Florrie - Live a Little (Cats Hero Remix) by Cats Hero. SoundCloud. May 15, 2013. Retrieved from https://soundcloud.com/catshero/florrie-live-a-little-cats. Composition Constructed over heavy drums, hand claps, guitar, percussions, and trumpet arrangements, "Live a Little" runs at a moderate tempo of 102 beats per minute set at a 4/4 time signature. The lyrical structure follows a verse-hook-bridge-hook sequence. "Live a Little" lasts for three minutes. Release and critical reception The song was first released for free on April 3, 2013, through Florrie's official SoundCloud account. A slightly different version, with lyrics and musical modification during the bridge, was released onto iTunes on April 11. The song received overall positive reviews. Sam Lansky wrote for the website Idolator that the song was "great" and had an "even better video", while the song featured "vocals that pack unexpected power"Lansky, Sam. "Florrie Hits the Drums In Amazing 'Live a Little' Video". Idolator.com. April 3, 2013. Retrieved from http://www.idolator.com/7450117/florrie-live-a-little-music-video?chrome=1. The Gizzle Review showed a review of the track praising Florrie's skills on instruments and the "pop chorus that packs a punch"; the website graded the song 4 out of 5"Florrie - Live a Little". The Gizzle Review. April 5, 2013. Retrieved from http://www.thegizzlereview.com/2013/04/florrie-live-little.html. Music video The same day of the SoundCloud release, Florrie debuted the music video for the song through her official YouTube account. The video features the SoundCloud version of the song, and it shows different Florries performing with drums, guitar, trumpet, tambourine, and other instruments while singing the song"Florrie - Live A Little". YouTube. April 3, 2013. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fIllISLx3M. Usage in media The song was featured in the promotional campaign of Sony XBA-C10 in-ear headphones. Versions * Video / SoundCloud version — 3:00 * Single / iTunes version — 2:56* * Instrumental version — 3:00** * Cats Hero Remix — 3:20 = Notes = *The single version of the song was included in the 2014 album sampler of Florrie's debut album. **The instrumental track leaked in mid-2016. Cross-references * Luck is also mentioned in "Speed of Light". * "I'm gonna get what I want" is similar to the title of "She Always Gets What She Wants" and to the phrase "I wanna get what I want", found in "Too Young to Remember". * Mentions of "crazy" are also found in "She Always Gets What She Wants". * "You oughta know" is also used in "Stupid Boy". * Heavy repetition of phrases is also found in "Seashells", "Free Falling", "Wanna Control Myself", and "Shot You Down". Lyrics Video / SoundCloud / First version Single / iTunes / Second version References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Released songs